begonefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Pim gd
Forum adoption Since you have left Begone, I was wondering if I could adopt BeGone wikia? Da Swed 11:03, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Messing up the table Hey! I didn't touch the table on whichever page you are talking about, but if I did, sorry. I didn't mean to if I did,and I probably would have caught it with my OCD. But, if it did happen to be me, I am terribly sorry. Pi00 (talk) 19:20, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Apoplogies I am terribly sorry about the whole table thing. The evidence shows that it was me, and I can't argue with evidence. I just wanted to settle this without a huge contreversy, as I hate drama. Again, I apologize for everything I did. Pi00 (talk) 22:28, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Attachments Wondering about attachments. where are we going with this? currently it is a hidden sub catogory and i was wondering if we could bring it out a little bit more. NplayAW3SOM3 (talk) 19:24, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Pim gd I am Mixer2301, an editor in here. This wiki is really good, but it does need some improvements to make it better. First, I think you can add a favicol and the logo of this wiki. You can do it in the Admin tools. Then you can promote this wiki into the Wikia mainpage and more users might view this wiki! Thanks- Mixer2301 I've completed all weapon attachment and scope pages. They might have small grammatical errors because I was more focused on the stats. Working on what Achievements say when you earn them and also on weapons. Brian From Blog: Format for Pages (April 15, 2013)Edit Looking at most of the pages on the wiki, I've noticed that there is a lack of order in the layout of the pages. Some may have a wall of text and a picture, while some may have sections and bullet points. We should have a page format for wiki articles that belong in the same catagory so it is easier to read, communicate, and easier to make. I think we should dicuss as a group on how the format should be for some of the pages (like maps, weapons, attachments, etc.). I've come up with a few. Tell me if I should add anything. Maps 1. General Information 2. Locations 2.1. Map Objects 2.2. Hiding/Camping Spots 3. Tactics 3.1. Primary Weapons 3.2. Secondary Weapons 3.3. Tactical Weapons 3.4. Elimination mode 3.5. Sabotage mode (if available) 4. History 5. Trivia Weapons 1. General Information 2. Stats 3. Tips & Tricks 3.1. Playing with 3.2. Playing against 4. Photos Attachments 1. General Information 2. Stats 3. Notable features Brian is Boss (talk) 01:55, April 17, 2013 (UTC) I can do that. I'll use courtyard, MP5, and Reflex Sight as examples. I mostly took the headings from the pages and made them into overall catagories for that group. I think we should focus on Game Information subgroups first. The list that I came up with covers the second and third tab. Brian is Boss (talk) 21:24, April 17, 2013 (UTC) I've finished the format for Maps, Weapons, and Attachments and have updated Courtyard, MP5, and Reflex Sight as an example. Courtyard still lacks some content but that should not be too much of an issue. Brian is Boss (talk) 18:02, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Pim Hi Pim, Was just wondering, if you're still playing BeGone or active in another Wikia communicty. I'm not much active myself anymore, but just felt kinda nostalgic and thought to ask. Well, anyway, cya around (hopefully :P)! Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:29, April 5, 2018 (UTC)